


Who I Am

by EstherA2J



Series: Now I See [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Having Faith, balance, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though at first I fell apart,<br/>Though my life had come undone,<br/>Now I know who I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Am

_Faith is a knowledge within the heart, beyond the reach of proof. ~Khalil Gibran_

 

Now I know who I am.  
I didn’t want it to be true.  
I have found balance in my heart. 

Though at first I fell apart,  
Though my life had come undone,  
Now I know who I am.

Now I am Lord Vader’s son—  
I always was, but never knew—  
I have found balance in my heart.

I used to dream of greater things,  
Of walking up among the stars;  
Now I know who I am.

This was not part of the plan.  
I’ve learned that plans need to adapt.  
I have found balance in my heart.

Sometimes plans must needs be scrapped  
And, though I’ll always carry scars,  
Now I know who I am;  
I have found balance in my heart.


End file.
